In institutions for the aged, interactions between a resident and direct care staff members can greatly affect the resident's health. Currently in the long-term care industry, there are no training packages specifically designed to address staff-resident interactions as key to maintaining the health and independence of aged residents. The aim of phase I research is to systematically apply existing knowledge toward the production of a useful in-service training package that teaches direct care staff basic interaction skills designed to enhance the health and independence of institutionalized aged residents. Long term project objectives are to field test the training package and establish its effectiveness. Phase I goals will be achieved by efficient use of existing research and the innovative merging of technology from the fields of gerontology, social work, psychology, and adult education. The demand for an in-service training package that teaches interaction techniques to non-professional staff members in short, clear, and concise ways which can be used in daily work routines, is voiced by researchers, professionals, and direct care staff alike. The development of such a product has great commercial potential in the multi-billion dollar long- term care industry.